


[莲真]夜骑哥带孩子

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, finally ren knew how to hold a kid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2





	[莲真]夜骑哥带孩子

◇  
北冈秀一指挥吾郎开车，从上一个委托人家里往自己豪宅行驶。车转过街角，他一边漫不经心地望着窗外，突然看见街边一大一小两个影子。  
他看清楚了，路牌旁边一个穿着风衣的瘦高男子，黑黑长长，一只手架鹰似的抱着一个小女孩儿。小孩怕掉下来抓着男人的衣服，背对秀一这边，小小的背影看起来怯得慌。男人阴沉，小孩儿怯生生的不愿亲近他的样子。秀一的职业习惯让他警觉起来，这事儿不对。  
他摇下车窗，一看那男人的脸，马上叫出声：“秋山莲！放开那个女孩！”  
路人和秋山莲和秋山莲怀里的小孩都往他这边看，吾郎刷地在路中央停下车，小孩回过头来。北冈秀一这才发现其实那是个小男孩，浅褐色的长头发披着所以跟姑娘似的。长头发的小男孩怯怯的望了一眼秋山莲，秋山莲把他往自己这边拢说：“没事的，真司。”  
真司。  
秀一不顾后面堵住的车的喇叭声，上上下下用看穿无数人心的毒辣眼光打量这两人，最后得出结论：“秋山莲，你怎么用城户的名字给你的私生子起名，你好变态。”  
后面一辆车来不及停，咚的一下撞上秀一的后备箱。

◇  
首先需要说明的是秋山莲在感情方面虽然算不上经验丰富，至少不是一张白纸。同时要提及的是尽管看起来不苟言笑，实际上秋山莲在两人关系中尽量保持着自己的温柔与风度。列举以上两个条件想要说明的就是，即使是要和伴侣进行更深一步的交流他也会做好保护措施，所以私生子是不存在的，即使有，想必也是外观上看起来和他更像的黑发刺头的孩子。当然，并没有在意有所指什么后辈。  
因此要解释他怀里那个叫做真司的小孩，就需要把时间拨回到几个小时以前。秋山莲回到花鸡，优衣在餐厅里打杂。秋山莲习惯性的上楼，优衣说：“真司在房间里哦，他今天没去上班好像有点不舒服。”  
秋山莲想起来自己早上出门的时候城户还蒙在被子里发出天诛地灭的鼾声，他上了楼，门板后面没听到鼾声。仔细一听好像有抽泣。  
城户真司哭了？秋山莲怕撞破什么尴尬时刻，敲了敲门说城户。  
没人来开门，听到里面咚的一声，好像什么掉在地上。然后又是抽泣，夹杂着稚嫩的，明显不属于成人男子城户真司的，像是女孩子又像是小孩子的呜咽。  
秋山莲马上推开门，刚好看见那个摔倒地上的孩子抹了抹眼泪，鼻头红红摇摇晃晃站起来。那小孩儿看到一个一米八多的男人闯进这个自己本就陌生的空间，那男人穿着风衣，黑黑长长，自上而下一脸难以言喻地瞪着自己。  
还是小孩儿的城户真司审美能力暂时还没跟上，没认识到松田O志式古典美男的池面压迫。  
他只是很本能地哇的一声哭出来。

◇  
“真司是受到了什么影响吗？”  
优衣看着吧台后面婶婶逗真司玩儿。秋山莲机械地摇头，优衣觉得他还没从自己被小孩儿讨厌的事实中缓过神来。“看样子回到了小时候，现在的事情也不记得了。”优衣说道，“这会是镜世界的影响吗？”  
“应该和那个无关。”秋山莲说。两分钟前他发现真司的腰带和卡盒都还保存的好好的，把卡盒塞到真司手里，自己则进入了镜世界。小朋友以为这是什么奇幻节目，看夜骑爬卫生间镜子爬的津津有味。秋山莲花了一点技巧找到了龙牙——龙牙脸上一如既往带着婊里婊气的微笑（雾），秋山莲质问他真司的情况，龙牙嘴角疯狂上扬：“哦，那不是更好吗？真正的强者只有我一个人了，那家伙现在不过是个小鬼头，没有任何威慑力——”  
说着好像透过镜子看到外面的真司似的，龙牙摆了一张明明白白的反派脸，真司在外面心想这个哥哥长得很帅为什么笑起来这么可怕，可不可以换台。  
龙牙也不知道任何情况，为了避免麻烦秋山莲只好先出来。他一出来从皮套变回人体，城户真司看到这高大阴沉的男人又往后躲。秋山莲无可奈何，眼神示意站在门外的优衣，你来。  
“真司这个样子的话，也没有办法进行战斗了，也许是件好事吧。”优衣抿了一口咖啡，“总之我们一起找找解决的方法，说不定能把真司弄回来……”  
话说到一半，真司啪嗒啪嗒拖着过大的拖鞋跑过他们跟前。他变小了衣服没变小，刚才摔倒地上就是被敲门声惊到下床，让过于宽大的衣服摔了一跤。婶婶不知从哪里找出了优衣小时候的衣服——上帝感谢神崎家的闺女有一段时间是个假小子。裤子上衣勉强算是合身。唯有鞋子宽了一圈。  
于是真司跑过他们跟前时，又摔了一跤。  
膝盖很快就红了。不过这回倒是没有哭。“哎呀，真司！”优衣过去扶起他，看他脸上有灰用纸巾帮他擦掉。真司脆生生地说谢谢姐姐。声音软软嫩嫩，倒真像个小姑娘。“不客气哟真司，以后要小心点。”  
真司点头，看见自己的鞋子掉在地上。他刚要去捡，一只修长的手抢先一步把它拿起来。秋山莲有点不知怎么办，最后僵硬的把鞋子递给城户真司：“拿好。”  
真司一下子忘了接，优衣在旁边提示：“真司，要对哥哥说什么？”  
小小的城户真司愣了半天：“……谢谢。”  
简直像是被逼迫出来的。秋山莲转过头去，优衣手势暗示他。你也别愣着啊做点什么好让小孩亲近你！  
秋山莲不耐烦的点头，想起印象里家长是怎么哄孩子的，他想起那种举高高的游戏。  
他迟疑的看了优衣一眼，优衣不知道他在想什么，只是催促他做出举动。  
于是他蹲下身，做到和真司平齐，两手搂住真司站起身将他高高举起。城户真司离地两米，看到那个黑黑长长的男的仰头看他，很努力地做出一个和善的，不带嘲讽意味的微笑。  
花鸡的大厅里传来一声清脆的啼哭。

◇  
“他交给你了，我工作去了。”  
秋山莲自始至终背对着优衣，不肯回头，优衣绕到他前面：“不行啊！店里生意这么忙我顾不过来！”“就是，小伙子，我们两个照顾客人都照顾不过来了，小真司一个人怎么办！”婶婶尖利地插嘴。  
您也就是在那儿数纸钞啊数来数去就那一叠。秋山莲心想。“我总不能带着他去工作吧。”秋山莲回头看了一眼在吧台后好奇的盯着咖啡壶的真司，“再说了小孩子出入那种场合不太好。”  
他也知道自己平时行事作风太过摇滚，让小孩看着他动辄打人怕是下辈子都有心理阴影。“那你就克制一点！”优衣说，“真司原来就有劝过你的吧！”  
这说的是那个成人版的傻大个城户。秋山莲无可奈何，因为优衣已经像拉长猫似的把真司抱到他跟前。“好好和莲相处。”优衣语重心长的对真司交代：“他就拜托你了。”  
真司本来在玩一个马克杯，突然被放到莲的手臂上，直到优衣跟他说完话还是一脸懵逼。秋山莲其实不会抱孩子，只能别扭的用胳膊把城户夹在自己的胸膛前。  
“我走了。”秋山莲说着出了门。背影单薄，决绝，孤狼茕茕，带着孩子，英雄母亲。

◇  
再怎么说带着孩子去追债还是很不方便，优衣显然没有意识到这其中隐含的危险性。秋山莲抱着真司走了一段路，路人侧目，大概觉得这父亲太年轻，以为他年少不懂事搞出麻烦。秋山莲懒得在意那些眼光，眼角瞥到一抹熟悉的红色。街边一张桌子，桌子后面一个红色衣服的忧郁美男，眯着一双眼睛在给人看手相。秋山莲走过去：“手塚。”   
“……综上所述，你的命运是否能够改变，只看你接下来的行动了。”手塚海之拿了钱，一气呵成的塞到自己口袋里然后目送客人，眼也不抬的问矗立在他摊前那根黑黑长长的男人：“先生您算命吗，请问您算什么东西？”  
秋山莲愣了一秒，随后下巴点点海之，目光示意真司说：“叫叔叔。”  
手塚心想论真人梗咱俩童年我年初你年末跟这儿膈应谁呢？抬眼看见一双圆圆眼睛，身为占卜者他太懂这些玄学，一眼就认出了事情的本质。  
“……城户真司？”这下他也站起身，好奇的打量着这个孩子。  
真司点点头：“手塚叔叔好。”  
“真乖，你莲哥哥带你出来玩儿？”手塚随口回道，转向秋山莲：“怎么回事？”   
“突发。”秋山莲说完意识到手塚刚刚占他便宜，不过现在有求于人，也懒得节外生枝，“我工作带着他不方便，花鸡忙不开，放你这儿待会儿。”  
手塚面色淡然神态自如：“你去打人把孩子寄我摊上，这样做是不是不太妥？”  
秋山莲已经把城户放到地上让他去玩海之的硬币，海之叹气：“你这人真是……”  
他看着真司可怜兮兮的模样都心软了，你爹忙着揍人那海鳐叔叔来关怀你吧。刚想跟秋山莲说那好吧你尽早回来，一个人好奇地走到摊前：“喂，小鬼，你好眼熟啊。”  
秋山莲看那脸想起来，他依稀记得城户提起过这个人。他记得他叫芝莆淳。这小子蹲下来，扫视着真司：“哎，你真的好眼熟啊，你爸该不会是那个笨蛋记者吧？”  
性格和城户说过的一样恶劣，秋山莲把真司拉到自己跟前，眼神示意芝莆滚蛋。芝莆满不在乎，看了一眼秋山莲，随后站起身，刚好对上海之的视线，他楞了一下，本能地脱口道：“你小子，我们是不是——”“没见过，不认识，我吃素，现在没到201X年呢且等着吧，路口三秒后转绿灯您走好。”  
手塚保持着原本的表情朗读出一长串话，请芝莆离开。芝莆没好气地念叨着一群神经病，朝路口走去。手塚看向秋山莲，不等他说，秋山莲自发地抱起城户，点头示意就走了。  
秋山莲抱着城户，今天这活儿是干不成了，他打算回去。城户突然问道：“那个大哥哥认识我爸爸吗？”  
“不，”秋山莲说道，“怎么了？”  
“我从来没见过我的爸爸妈妈。”真司说。  
秋山莲有一点后悔自己的迟钝，他忘了城户看起来大大咧咧还有点傻气，其实比起别人来说承受了更多的孤独。他不由自主的轻轻拍了拍城户的背。  
“你以后是一个很坚强的人。”秋山莲突然说。  
“诶？”  
“虽然还是很冒失，但是是一个很棒的英雄。”秋山莲说。  
“是这样吗？”真司的声音渐渐微弱。  
“你困吗？困的话就睡会，过一会就到家了。”  
“恩……谢谢你，龙……”  
秋山莲想纠正他，但是感觉到真司的脑袋挨在他脖子上，头发挠的他痒痒的，算了，等会再说吧。

◇  
回去的路上遇到一起车祸，秋山莲和真司到路口的时候只看见拉起的警戒线了。没办法只好绕小路。小路人烟稀少，不过还好天色尚早。莲抱着睡着的真司踏过铺满杂草的小路，从这里出去也是挺快的，只要不遇到什么意外——  
“夜骑，看你黑黑长长的出门还带孩子啊？”  
意外在一扇破旧的铁丝网上冲他喊话，意外顶着一头金发，身体被蛇皮衣裳包裹，意外在风中摇曳，金发雪肤，像变种升级版的玛丽莲·梦露。  
秋山莲自言自语：“龙骑变的，你有吗？”  
浅仓威没听到他的话，从铁丝网上跳下来，带着不怀好意的气场靠近秋山莲。秋山莲节节后退，想起今天没带卡盒，实在是失策。浅仓威好像没认出这孩子是谁，只是用捕猎的眼神看着他。秋山莲百分百确定他不喜欢小孩甚至厌恶小孩，他唯一要思考的是王蛇打算把真司烤着吃还是煮着吃。  
真司被刚才那一嗓子喊得悠悠转醒。揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊的问：“我们到家了吗？”  
浅仓威趁秋山莲不备，冲上前发出低低的吼声，直直对着真司。真司显然被他吓了一跳。浅仓威挑衅一般看着秋山莲，秋山莲搂住真司。“浅仓，下次吧。”他说道。他不指望浅仓威在小孩面前保留什么良知，但是还是试试看。  
浅仓威当然对此充耳不闻，他靠近他们。此时突然远处有人在叫浅仓威的名字。  
几个流浪汉拖着棍子和铁锹之类的东西过来，似乎是为了争夺地盘。“哈，算你们走运，”浅仓威对着城户真司露出一个狰狞的笑容，“我们在那边见吧。”  
他向那些即将倒霉的流浪汉走去，秋山莲抱着城户真司赶紧离开了那里。  
“龙，你为什么捂着我的眼睛？”真司问道。  
“别看，”秋山莲快步小跑，“还有，是莲。”

◇  
总算是又回到了熟悉的路段，秋山莲抱着真司走到路口前。  
他难得的有些后怕，毕竟这么小一个孩子，要是刚才……  
他抱着真司：“你还好吗？”  
真司摇头，突然伸手向秋山莲的脸，小小的手掌抹掉了秋山莲快滑到眼角的汗水。秋山莲看向别处。一大一小，黑黑长长的男人和长发小孩儿，他们站在路口等着红灯结束。  
“好可爱的孩子呀。”路人看见真司，说道，“您真是年轻。”  
“我不是他父亲。”秋山莲解释道，随后在路人起疑之前说：“我是他的……”  
“我是他的债主。”他说。  
路人的眼神更可疑了，并且似乎准备拿手机。  
一辆车开到他们面前停下了。  
北冈秀一从车窗里探出头。  
然后经历了一次crush。  
不是情感意义上的那种。

◇  
秀一和莲并排坐车后座，两个人手长脚长挤得慌。律师高大威猛，夜骑黑黑长长，吾郎在后视镜里看了一眼挤在中间的真司，说：“先生，要不小朋友还是系上安全带吧？”  
秋山莲把安全带给真司扣上。  
“你别说，这孩子还真的挺像城户。”秀一伸手弹了弹真司的脸蛋，真司噘嘴瞪他。  
“他本来就是城户。”  
“好好好我知道。”秀一举手投降，见真司眼皮又在打架，他转身从后备箱里掏出一条薄毯盖在真司身上。  
“睡吧小子，”他向真司挤挤眼，“不会吃了你的，你监护人看着呢。”  
真司捏着毯子边缘，小小声说了句谢谢。然后很快睡过去了。  
“什么情况。”确认他睡着以后，秀一问秋山莲。  
“就这样。”秋山莲下巴点点小孩。  
秀一摇头：“不，我是说你们俩什么情况，你和成年版的小朋友。”  
秋山莲皱眉：“你什么意思？”  
“没什么，毕竟你们俩那点火花谁都看得出来，我还以为你们早就成了呢。”秀一拍拍秋山莲的肩膀，“没啥大不了的哥们，爱就是爱。”  
秋山莲甩开他的手，有点粗暴。但是他烦这个。他跟城户真司实际上八字还没一撇。城户真司不说，他也不会主动提出来。哪怕变了小孩，现在情况也是一样。  
秀一使出他的三寸不烂之舌，毕竟连死的都能说成活的，还怕治不了这俩：“老弟，这事儿跟我无关，我也懒得多嘴什么，不过反正，只有一句劝，抓紧时光。”  
他笑了笑：“毕竟有的时候你会意识到剩下的时间真的太少了。”  
吾郎在后视镜了看了秀一一眼，没有说话。他默默地把车转过街角，停到花鸡门口：“到了。”  
秋山莲道了谢，抱着真司下车。车门合上，吾郎过了一会儿才发动车子。秀一的目光在后视镜里和他相遇了，他大概知道吾郎想说什么，也预料到吾郎最后只是沉默。他将目光转向车窗外，又一次看着街景陷入了沉思。

◇  
秋山莲把真司轻轻地放到床上，给他盖上被子。随后他坐在床前，一时间不知道该怎么办。  
真司翻身，秋山莲把他被角掖好，随后听到他迷迷糊糊的说：“莲……谢谢你……”  
傻小子。秋山莲揉了揉他头发。  
他坐在自己的床上看着真司，不知不觉的他也睡过去了。  
他做了个梦，梦到他和长大的真司一起去遛狗，两个人都往后躲。然后他感觉到一阵摇晃。  
他被真司摇醒了。  
“莲？莲？”  
真司慌张的叫着秋山莲的名字，他身上衣服破破烂烂，被撑开，他临时套了自己的睡衣，但是画面还是很让人误会。  
“这是怎么回事啊，我为什么穿着这些啊？”真司着急忙慌地问道。  
要不是他的疑惑和那些破衣服，秋山莲会以为自己只是经历了一场梦。  
“啊这个……”他说，“说来话长，但是在那之前你还有别的要对我说对吧城户？”  
“啊？”城户真司一头雾水。  
秋山莲摆出一副气定神闲的姿态：“你对我……之类的？”  
“啊？”城户真司没有反应过来，“你在说什么啊莲？”  
“……没什么，我早上回来的时候你在你房间里变成了你小时候的样子。”秋山莲说。  
“啊，然后呢，快告诉我！莲！我一点感觉都没有好像我睡了一觉！”  
“……没什么好说的。”秋山莲说着走出了房间。  
“喂，莲！告诉我啊！”  
真司追了出去，他不明白为什么莲今天说话只说一半。此时此刻他还没有意识到其实他和秋山莲正处于那种最抓心挠肺的双向暗恋的阶段，而十二个小时，也就是第二天他在询问了优衣等所有见过他小时候的样子的人以后，最终还是得到了这个附加的意外惊喜的答案。   
然后理所当然的他和秋山莲说了他内心的真实想法，而秋山莲没理他，但是弄洒了咖啡。  
END  
（王蛇：看你文质彬彬的一把年纪出门还带个孩子！  
莲：老婆变的！你有吗！  
王蛇：……妈的基佬。）


End file.
